Couple or Muddle ?
by Amy's Mischievous Little Owl
Summary: "Welcome to the show where we take celebrity couples and decide whether they are a real okay couple. Or just a big muddle. After that, we will take a couple from camp and see who prevails between the two." When Leo gives the Aphrodite Cabin an idea, the whole camp is sucked into the chaos and madness of matchmaking. Is Leo really a genius or was his idea also a muddle ?
1. Episode One : Haylor VS Tratie

Couple or Muddle ?

_by Amy's Mischievous Little Owl_

_Disclaimer: All rights go to their respective owners_

* * *

Episode One : Haylor VS Tratie

In the Aphrodite Cabin:

Lily ran around with a magazine in her hand. "Guys ! I have the December edition !" Her sisters started squealing as they tried to pry the magazine from Lily's hands. Lily shoved them away. "No! I am going to read this first. You'll have to wait." Her sisters all groaned. They knew that Lily was a slow reader. Drew sauntered in to see what the commotion was all about. That's when she saw the cover.

"OMGs!" She huffed, pointing a manicured finger at the cover. " Harry Styles and Taylor Swift so don't go together !"

Penelope frowned as she glanced at it. "Yeah, they do. They're cute."

"Nope !" Another Aphrodite child said, butting in. Soon, an argument broke out between the Aphrodite kids that had other campers looking at the cabin in confusion. Soon, the kids started pulling on each others' hair and smearing make up at the opposite team. Suddenly, the door opened. Everyone stopped what they were doing.

Standing in the doorway was Leo.

"Everyone, stop!" He said. "Can you tell me what the problem is ?" Leo had braved himself into stopping the commotion, which was a bad thing to do because he won't be able to get out of the situation until the Aphrodite kids are satisfied. Drew jumped at him. She sighed tragically.

"Oh, Leo," She said in a distressed voice. " It's bad. So bad!" Leo's eyebrows furrowed together. "Haylor isn't made for each other."

Leo frowned as he freed himself from the Asian's grasp. "Haylor ?"

Penelope scowled. "They are made for each other! Leo, you agree, right ?" Penelope looked at the Hephaestus kid and fluttered her eyelids. Leo gulped. Drew smiled sweetly at Leo.

"No, they aren't. Right, Leo?" Charmspeak was in progress. Leo snapped out of the trance and looked at the Aphrodite kids.

"Why don't we make this into a game show ?" He asked, coming up with ideas.

"Game show ?" echoed a male Aphrodite child. "How ?" As much as Leo loved being the center of attention at times, right now he couldn't handle the heat of their stares. Ironic, really. Leo licked his dry lips.

"What about we take couples and then ask the other campers to either agree or not on them? Then, we determine whether they are a couple or a muddle. Oh, to make things interesting, we could add a special moment where we compare two couples, one celebrity couple and one camp couple and see who wins," Leo said. His eyes flickered from a kid to another. He was sort of afraid of how they would take it.

"I like it," Lily said, smiling. Soon, all the Aphrodite kids were excited as they chatted with agreement of what they would do. Penelope hugged Leo.

"This idea is awesome, Leo," She said. Leo was speechless at the sight of a beautiful girl hugging him. Then, Penelope kissed his cheek. Double speechless.

"Uh..." He replied like an idiot.

Pavilion :

Soon, the whole pavilion was turned into a studio. The tables were decorated, a stage was set up. Leo was appointed the role of the host. He was quite content at being pampered with attention and had a few girls gushing at how he was a genius with coming up with this. Yes, Leo was now popular. The pavilion will be packed because the Roman demigods are doing a peace trip with the Greek demigods.

Annabeth and Percy walked into the pavilion for dinner. Suddenly, they were both ushered by an Aphrodite kid to sit at a few chairs set up on the stage with microphones in front of them. Not just that, near the microphone were two buzzers. One with the word 'Couple' on it and the other had the word, 'Muddle' on it. Annabeth instantly suspected the Aphrodite kids had done this.

Percy and Annabeth saw that all of the cabin counselors were on the stage. There was Jason, Nico, Piper, Clarisse and a lot of others were there. They all had puzzled looks on their faces. For once, Annabeth didn't know what was going on. Suddenly, some jazzy music started and Leo sauntered onto the stage with a microphone. The audience sitting at their tables somewhat clapped.

"Welcome to the show where we take celebrity couples and decide whether they are a real okay couple. Or just a big muddle. After that, we will take a couple from camp and see who prevails between the two," Leo started saying. The boy was wearing a dark brown suit and his hair was sort of brushed. He read from a small card he was holding. The applause from the Aphrodite kids were by far the loudest among them all.

"Our first celebrity couple is Harry Styles from One Direction and Taylor Swift aka Haylor," Leo said, charmingly. " Now, we will ask what two of counselors think about Haylor. Let's just hope that none of them have hay fever." No one laughed at his joke and Leo picked a random counselor out of the bunch to start the game. "Annabeth!"

Annabeth frowned. "What ?"

"What are your thoughts on Haylor ?"

"Why me ?" She asked, her grey eyes stormy. As much as she intimidated him, Leo gathered up his courage for the sake of the Aphrodite girls.

"Because I asked you. Now, answer!"

Annabeth bit her lip. She had read about Harry Styles and knew a bit about Taylor Swift. "Well," She started forming words in her head. "Harry is the flirt of the boy band. Taylor is a girl who can handle herself. They could work because they are sort of equal. They both have huge fan clubs. If they break up, Taylor would surely make a song, dedicated to Harry; about how their relationship couldn't work. Harry could easily fight back with producing a song in his upcoming album about Taylor."

Leo raised an eyebrow. To him, Annabeth had sounded like an Aphrodite kid and it was weird. " So, are they a couple or a muddle ?"

"A couple," Annabeth pressed the 'Couple' buzzer. "Because they are both equal."

"Okay, let's ask Piper. I'm sure she would love to tell her sisters about what they said." Piper's eyes widened. She ran a hand through her hair.

"Um," She frowned. Piper tried bringing her Aphrodite side into the light. "I think Haylor can't work because right now, their relationship is sort of a promo of both their careers. I mean, One Direction just released an album and are sort of at the top of their game. Taylor Swift already has a lot of awards and is looking for her next inspiration. It's more of a 'friends with benefits' kind of thing."

"So ?" Leo asked. Piper pressed the 'Muddle' buzzer.

"They are a muddle," She said. "Sorry Annabeth."

Annabeth shrugged. "It's fine. I'm not really rooting for them, anyway." Leo smiled at the crowd.

"So, we have heard two of the counselors' opinions. Under your chairs are two buzzers. The right one is 'Couple' and the left is 'Muddle'. Take your pick", Leo said. The demigods reached one of the buzzers under their chairs and picked what they thought about Haylor. Most of the campers didn't want to vote but if this thing was over sooner, the better.

Leo made an announcement. "Before we reveal whether Haylor is agreed to be made a couple or a muddle, we will take our first camp couple. It is Tratie aka Travis Stoll and Katie Gardner!"

There were some indignant cries from the crowd.

Travis groaned. "Why me ?" Katie glared at him.

"I told you," She started to say. "We are never, ever, ever going on a date together !" Travis frowned.

"You think I set this up ?" He asked, defending himself. Leo grinned and interrupted before it became a full blown out fight.

"So, Annabeth, elaborate on what you think about Tratie." Annabeth raised her hands up in a surrendering manner.

"Honestly, I don't know. If I voted, Travis and Katie aren't gonna be happy," She said. Piper reached over and pressed the 'Couple' button for her. Then, she pressed her own.

"I agree with them being a couple," Piper said. " They look good together."

"So, get voting and we will see who wins."

* * *

**A/N:**

** I had this idea suddenly and immediately decided to write it down. It's different from what I usually do.**

**Anyway, **

**Haylor : Couple or muddle ?**

**Tratie : Couple or muddle ?**

**Between the two, who do you vote for to win ?**

**Haylor or Tratie ?**

**Voting format :**

**Haylor : M (example)**

**Tratie : C (example)**

**H VS T : T (example)**


	2. Updating News

**Updating News**

**Amy, here !**

**To my loyal readers that took their time to actually read this. So, basically, *LOL, do that line in Harry Style's deep voice* this is not a new chapter. Believe me, I hate a chapter tease. Sorry but I had to do this. I probably won't be updating for about *ponders : starting from January until October* a Riordan period. Wait, don't close this just yet.**

**I am not updating for that long because I have to focus on my studies. In October, I have this MEGA HUGE examination that is really important. I have to master more than 10 topics for one subject I am taking. I am taking 9 subjects. So, it's about 90 topics for all. The one subject I am sure I can get an A on is English. This exam is really important to me because I go to a school where religious views is a main priority. It's a special school. While other students at other schools take only 8 topics, my school takes 9 in addition for an extra language. **

**I have to get an A in my religion test and at least pass that extra language test to stay at that school. In my last exam, I got 8As and 1B. Even if that can make sure I stay at the school, I want to get all As because that would make my parents really happy. **

**Next year, I have more activities. I got to become a prefect at school and I would be leading a team of mine to a big competition. In order to win that competition, my teacher wants us to be prepared so she decided to get us to start reading the newspaper daily because the competition tests us on general knowledge. I am the team's leader so that adds the pressure. **

**One of the reason for my 'not updating' is that my muse aka Owl keeps disappearing. Every time I am not on the computer, she presses on that she wants to make me update. When I log on to this site, she instantly disappears. I get these random urges to make a story and you can tell the results. Right now, I feel like I wanna do another take on the 'Superstar!Percabeth' thing. I blame the owl! ****The only story I will be updating daily is 'England's Greatest Era' because I have a co writer so it'll be easier. **

**All I want you guys to do is hang on and don't forget about me or my stories. Maybe I'll do the occasional updates if I am up for it but just promise me that you'll still stay as my loyal reader. One of my greatest fears is that you'll get a wrong impression of me and ignore me. Seriously, I am self conscious. I love you guys so much but this is super important for my future. What's important for my future is important to you because I could get a meltdown and not update at all. **

**My spectacle's power has increased up to 550. So, I am taking a break from looking at the computer. By the way, I watched Pitch Perfect and it was hilarious. The songs were awesome. Back to the topic. **

**I PROMISE that I will update as soon as my exam week is over. Some good news is that the people taking the test will get to start the holidays a week earlier so I will give more updates by then. **

**You know, writing this is really making me sad because I can't give you joys through writing. Anyway, sorry if I've disappointed you, I never really wanted to but this thing comes. Heads up : In 2015, I have an exam that is more important. It will determine my future and which university to go to. So, by then, it'll probably be worse.**

**You guys should at least appreciate that I am at least telling you. Any other author would update after the longest time and then apologize but I wanted to give you a heads up. I didn't want to leave you hanging. At least, there is hope that I might update. About a 10% chance in every month except for September and October. I appreciate that you guys will probably review and say good luck. **

**I have a challenge for you guys. **

**I want you guys to leave a review on October 4th, 2013 (my birthdate). That'll show me that you guys are still there for me and waiting. **

**Anyway, I have to go so see you next time.**

**Much Love,**

**Amy**


	3. Updating News 2

**Updating News 2**

**Amy, here !**

**To my loyal readers that took their time to actually read this new one. **

**School started recently and the teachers were quick to tell us what we were going to go through for the year. My batch of friends are the last people to take that exam because the government found a 'better' way to educate the students. So, they have high expectations for us. Last year, only 99 people got straight As. That is lower when compared to the year before that where 101 people got straight As. My batch has 191 students so people want about more than 70% to pass. The teachers started with their usual lines, "You all know that you are the last batch to take this exam, right ?" Honestly, does that make us feel better ? No! We feel more pressured. **

**Then, my Life Studies or whatever you call the subject where you study about the basic skills for survival in life like sewing and cooking; told us about the projects we had to do. We had to do electronics and also build a wooden stationary case. Problem is, we have to finish before July and the results must be beautiful because the critics are really cranky. Plus, it is like 40% of our marks for the exam. Then, our trial is in August. Our real exam is in October. I have a monthly exam in March and June. Plus, prefect duty is getting more serious because my history teacher is also the teacher who deals with the prefects and discipline stuff. Basically, when she walked into the class, she expected us to be more polite and have manners. She also asked us what we often heard about her.**

**A kid in my class said that people described her as strict. And then, the teacher asked me. Conversation went like this :**

**T: So, Amy; what have you heard about me?**

**Me: Um *tries to remember what I heard when seniors told me about this teacher.* They told me that you are a great teacher.**

**T: So, that's suppose to be a compliment ? *class starts to smile bit by bit***

**Me: Yes. But the seniors also told me that you were into politics. **

**T: That's because our topic has politics.**

**Unfortunately for me, I didn't know that. Luckily, my little line broke the ice between us (the class) and the teacher. **

**So, yeah. I really have to devote my time to school and I don't know when I'll be updating. Also, I have this little idea bunny which keeps popping up. Spoiler: You'll see another Stardom!Percabeth story from me after October. **

**So, to the little guest reviewer on my Rise of The Guardians (PJO) story; report what you want. But let me tell you this, if you are hell-bent into being a goody two shoes on this site, I suggest you comment on a lot of other stories like mine. I mean, there are thousands of stories on this site who leave author's notes as a chapter or do a PJO version of a story. Why not report them too ? Why stalk mine ? At least I am nice enough to delete the author's note when I want to post a new story chapter. By the way, if you can report me of doing something like that, then just tell me your username. If you aren't a chicken, you won't be afraid to reveal who you are. I am merely adapting the story to the PJO fandom. It is not a crossover because Jack Frost and Percy Jackson did not meet. I merged them together so technically, it is not a crossover, I will change the plot line a bit. It's not like FF would get sued or anything. **

**Sorry but I needed to get that off of my chest. **

**Just remember after 2015, I will update more because I will have graduated already. Just 2 more years guys...**

**Love,**

**Amy**


End file.
